An Essay for love, and for life
by XtremeRP
Summary: No help was needed, nor was help wanted. He had to finish his essay and he knew he was the only one that could do. But then again, he couldn't help but love the ending that his partner thought up instead. But when it's received, there's only two outcome.


"Grimm, can I use the computer? I have to finish that English essay for tomorrow's class.." the orange-haired teen mumbled, coming up beside his boyfriend of four years as a yawn erupted from his mouth.

Grimmjow shot the teen a look over his shoulder, one that demanded he got back into bed. "Pft, you're in no frame of mind to _begin_ an essay." Clicking the enter button, he pops up the unfinished essay, cyan eyes beginning to scan over it.

"Grimm, _please_," the orange-haired teen begged, moving to sit in the bluenette's lap. "I need to finish this, it counts for 20% of my grade!" His bright hazel eyes were glazed with sleep, but still held a fierce determination.

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the orange-haired male's waist and swiveling the chair around, away from the computer. Grimmjow places a kiss on the back of his shoulder, "Oh come on Ichiberry, you work hard enough as it is. Take a break. I'm _bored_." That's when he idea hit him. "Why not let me help you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbing the edge of the desk and pulling the chair closer, all 250+ pounds of it. Grimm and all his muscles. Ichigo sighed, grabbing the mouse and clicking open his English essay. "Grimm, I love ya' and all, but this is an English Essay.. an Essay, for my English class.." he licked his lips, trying to phrase the words again, but giving a quick 'fuck it' to the wind and blurting out the words in his head. "You're not smart enough." He cringed. Damn that sounded rude.

Grimmjow simply gaped at the back of Ichigo's head, the blunt words sinking in slowly. His brows furrow together in slight confusion, if not a bit of humor mixed into it. Oh no, he was going to milk this one. "What? So all I am to you is a slab of meat? All brawn no brain?" He leans forward and loops his arms under Ichigo's legs, standing up while maintaining the orange-haired male cradling in his arms. "That's fine with me pretty boy." A smirk forms on Grimmjow's lips, "You're not _touching_ that keyboard until you admit I'm 'smart', whatever the hell you define that as now."

With a small shriek of laughter, Ichigo clings to Grimmjow's neck, smacking his broad shoulders with his dull red notebook. "Grimm-jow- put- me- down!" With a small chuck, Ichigo was flopped onto the bed, now farther away from his computer than he wanted to be at the present moment, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

A grin lines Grimmjow's lips as he stares down at Ichigo. "Better?" Grimmjow plants a knee on the bed, the other coming down on the other side of Ichigo's legs. "You always look like such a strawberry when you blush." Yanking the notebook from his hands, Grimmjow holds it behind his back, "And it's just so damn cute." he purrs, fingers tapping the cover of the notebook in a slight rhythm.

Ichigo pouted, reaching behind his "kitty's" back to grab at the notebook. "Ok Grimm- Fine- I'm smiling, now can I have my notebook- back-" he couldn't reach it. Dammit.

Grimmjow wagged a finger in front of Ichigo. "Now, now Ichiberry, there's no need to rush. You have all day long!" Moving the book so that he holds is above his head, he pushes his palm against Ichigo's shoulder, keeping the other flat against the bed. "So, who's not smart?"

"YOU! Grimmjow Jagguerjaqes! It is 11:30 at night! My class is at 3 tomorrow! Damn you! Give it back-!" He reached for the dull notebook again, turning his body to try and slide under the tan, large, calloused hand holding his shoulder. "Why- Do- I- Put- Up- With- You!"

Grimmjow's face fell, lips settling into a straight line. "Someone sure is cranky without their beauty sleep." He leans close to Ichigo, grazing their lips together before sliding away completely. Turning away, he chunks the notebook over his shoulder. "Better get to work you _adorkablegasmic _berry, before you don't get _anything_ done."

Ichigo blinked. "Ador-what? Grimm!" He stood, plopping onto his desk chair with a small roll. "That's not even a word!" He shook his head, smiling as his lips tingled lightly from the small graze. His heart pounded in his chest with a small look over his shoulder at the retreated blue-haired man. 'He still makes my heart pound..'

Leaning on the back of the chair, Grimmjow drapes his arms over Ichigo's shoulders. "Adorkablegasmic. It _is _a word. _My_ word, thank you very much." he says with confidence laced in every word, his breath drifting over Ichigo's ear. "You never did tell me what this stupid essay is on. I bet it's boring."

Ichigo felt a blush explode against his cheeks. 'W-Where did he-'

"It's about a person we feel most influenced in our life. Wh-" He blinked, dunking his head. "G-Grimm- stop- I seriously need to focus on this, please?" He turned his eyes towards his lover, his fingers moving to dance over the keys to his computer as he pouted up at the blue-haired beast.

Grimmjow huffed, clearly annoyed, but willing to back off. He falls back onto the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "Well that sounds like a boring essay anyway. Why don'tcha read it to me so I can fall asleep?" The soft click and clack of the keys being pressed soothes him for some reason, almost as much as the others voice. "When do ya leave tomorrow for class anyway?"

"9:30. I have errands to run, and my car is out of gas, so I have to walk to campus. And no, I will not-" He continued typing, his voice becoming mumbled as the keys clicked away faster and faster, Ichigo being lost in his own little world, completely focused on his paper, and not chatting with Grimmjow as he worked.

Pushing his arms behind his head, Grimmjow runs the times and information through his head. Yeah, he'd have the perfect opportunity with just the right amount of time. "Well don't be working too long, that clicking is a pain in the ass."

With a roll of his bright hazel eyes, Ichigo sighed and went back to typing, the brightness of the screen reflecting against his face. "Don't like it.. leave."

Grimmjow lifted a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "How cruel Ichiberry! You'd let me leave just like that?" Rolling over onto his stomach, the blue haired man can't help but try and stifle a yawn. "Thought you loved me."

He rolled his eyes, clicking off the screen with a small sigh. "I do." he pushed away from the desk, strolling over to the bluenette and laying against the bed, curling against his side. "I'll just wake up earlier.. now shush and hold me." His eyes slipped closed.

A smirk tilted his thin lips as he rolls over slightly, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist, a perfect fit. Pulling him close, Grimmjow shoots a glance at the darkened screen, pleased with the outcome. He places a peck to Ichigo's temple, "Sounds good to me, you need your beauty sleep. But I guess I could make sure you're up."

Ichigo smiled in kind, loving the feel of Grimmjow pressed against him, all hard muscle and baby soft blue hair. Ichigo sighed blissfully as his bed covers were pulled over his shoulders, his eyes drifting close. "I love y..ou.."

"I love you too." whispers Grimmjow, knowing the other is already in the clutches of sleep, probably not even hearing those four words. Not that it mattered, Grimmjow planned to let him know it full well...soon enough.

With a few chirps and sunlight streaming down against his face, Ichigo let out a soft yawn, his body finally moving for the first time in hours with blissful stiffness. He rolled over, his warm eyelids opening against the morning sun, high in the sk- Wait what? His head jerked over to the side table. 12:32.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He was late! he was running so late! He quickly moved to scramble out of bed, his feet entangling in his sheets as he rushed to his closet, sliding against the floor. 'Why didn't he wake me up?'

The door to their roomed swung open further, Grimmjow walking in with fingers curled around the handle of the ceramic mug. Grimmjow sighs softly, slightly irritated that his Berry was fussing around with the blankets, not that he made the bed anyway. "What in the world are you doing Ichigo?"

Ichigo grumbled, quickly tugging a pair of pants on over his black boxers. "I'm late you lug! I told you to get me up!" he reached deep into the closet, frantically looking for a shirt, anything!Grimmjow could only roll his eyes, striding over to the bed and plopping down on it, amused.

"Well my little Berry, I have some good news for you then." Lifting the cup to his lips, he takes a small sip, not minding the heat coming from the scalding liquid. "I already sent your essay in."A look of relief passed over Ichigo's face before it was shaken off by a look of pure confusion. He paused in his movements, his head turning slowly so that his wide, hazel eyes could lock with those of calm blue. "Y-You what? G-Grimm! What did you do? I hadn't even finished that yet!"

He quickly rushed over to the desk, pants around his ankles as he tried to pull them up at the same time as logging onto the computer. The sight was slightly on the liquid that he had started to drink again, Grimmjow stifles a laugh, barely able to hold it back. Grimmjow sets the drink down on the bedside table, definitely not wanting to spill the hot coffee everywhere if he dared to start laughing. Setting his face in a mask of seriousness, Grimmjow looks Ichigo in the eyes."I finished it for you."

"You what?" He stood quickly, the desk chair sliding away and spinning wildely. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

Grimmjow simply kept his eyes locked with Ichigo's, basically unblinking. "I finished it. What's so bad about that?" He grins wide, clearly pleased with himself. "You should be thanking me. It was easy-peasy."

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo rushes to the desk, hands shaking as he tried to upon up the file. "Oh no, no, no! Dammit! COME ON!"

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow stands up, striding up to the other and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. He places a kiss on the side of his neck. "You need to calm down Berry. I don't want you to explode."

"But Grimmjow! That was 20 PERCENT OF MY FINAL GRADE! And I'm already getting a low grade!" He quickly opened up the file, his body shaking as his eyes scanned over the written words. Lower and lower he read, a small feeling of surprise bubbling up inside his chest. "G-Grimm.." he slowly leaned back into the touch, blinking as he scrolled down to the last line. His hand froze.

Grimmjow endured the raised voice, ghosting kisses over Ichigo's neck as he holds him close. His tan fingers curl into Ichigo's shirt, a confident smile on his lips. "Yes Ichiberry?"

"G-Grimmjow.." His voice was breathless, his orange hair falling into his wide, hazel eyes. He turned, Grimmjow easily allowing the chair to move, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders instead. The teen looked up at the blue-haired man with eyes wide, his soul forthcoming in his gaze. "I.." he couldn't breath, air not reaching his lungs as he tried to take in what he just read.

**_'Will you marry me, Ichi?'_**

He leaned their foreheads together, fingers tapping idly on Ichigo's shoulders. Grinning lopsidedly, Grimmjow laughs, "So I take it you're not mad that I finished it?"Ichigo opened his mouth, a small croak coming out. He closed his mouth, licking his lips before lifting his eyes to meet that of Grimmjow's breathtaking blue. "Do you.. Do you mean it?" He whispered, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Grimmjow pecked Ichigo's nose, bringing up his hand to run the pad of his thumb over Ichigo's cheek. "Of course I mean it Berry! I wouldn't be th- Okay I would be that cruel. But I mean it." Slipping away from Ichigo, he sucked it up and knelt down on a knee, taking Ichigo's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Ichigo's hand shook. His slipped close for a moment before he slipped off the chair and into Grimmjow's lap, wrapping his arms around the bigger male and allowing a tear to leak. "Y-You jackass."

He just had to have a snotty comment, didn't he?

"Y-Yes." He whispered against Grimmjow's neck.A large grin spreads across Grimmjow's face as he slips his hands underneath Ichigo, lifting him up so legs could wrap around his waist. Kissing him full on the lips, Grimmjow holds Ichigo up, not daring to let the other fall. As he pulls his face away, he fumbles to support Ichigo with one hand, before dipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans. A small ah-ha drifts idly from his mouth as he retrieves a small ring, holding it up for Ichigo to see. "A ring, for an adorable Berry."

Ichigo blushed, a small scowl coming to his lips as he grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders and nipping at his neck harshly. "B-Baka." He grabbed the ring, fiddling with it for a moment. It was a simple silver ring, small engravings detailed on the band with a simple blue stone. He slipped it onto his finger. A small smile pulled at his lips. It fit perfectly. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, he kissed him squarely on the lips, pushing his fingers through the others luscious blue hair. "I love you." he mumbled against his lips.

"Damn, berries aren't supposed to bite that hard." he said with a small laugh, loving the smile on Ichigo lips. Moving back into kiss Ichigo again, Grimmjow stumbles back, plopping down onto the edge of the bed. "Whoops...not that this isn't comfortable." Grimmjow pecks Ichigo's cheek, "So about that essay...who's not smart?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, hitting Grimmjow upside the head, making sure the ring clunked against his skull. Standing, he ambles to the computer, plopping down in the black desk chair. "Yeah.. yeah.." a few minutes amble by in companionable silence, Ichigo clinking away at the computer. With a small blush he slams the screen off, stalking to the bed and plopping down, closing his eyes.

"Berry?.."

"The Professor emailed me back saying I got an A+ and he hopes I said yes." With a groan, the other burrowed under his covers, never to be seen again~. Grimmjow's laugh rang out through the room.

"_That's_ my husband."

"FIANCE'!"

-The End~-

**Now this was something we spazztastically wrote while high off alcohol and drunk on air~ :heart:**

**If there are any spelling mistakes they are entirely AMLF's fault because she sucks as an editor. xD Oh shit.. I need to get CAA back to you. [headdesk] Sorry, Lea-wife-bear. :heart:**

**Which I'm sure there are very few, because she's an awesome editor. [rubs neck] Yeeeah, no biggy love.**

**:D Yay. So now~ Waittt. Let me guess, you already had it edited.**

**Review?**


End file.
